


To You My Dear Friend

by Jhnsupremacist, mofyouthfest



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhnsupremacist/pseuds/Jhnsupremacist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofyouthfest/pseuds/mofyouthfest
Summary: "we're thirteen, a little bit silly and clumsy, but happy"
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung, Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Moment of Youth : the Beginning





	To You My Dear Friend

**Author's Note:**

> @_mysafehaven (on twitter) / jhnsupremacist

taeyeoung mengulurkan tangannya pada teman barunya, si gigi kelinci yang baru pindah kemarin pagi ke rumah yang sudah tiga bulan kosong, lima rumah dari rumahnya.

"taeyoung." ujarnya dengan senyuman lebar, memperkenalkan diri. sore itu panas seperti musim panas pada umumnya. taeyoung baru saja pulang dari rumah hyeongjun di kompleks sebelah, kakaknya, minhee, sudah mendahuluinya dengan sepedanya tadi, melaju kencang karena ingat ia lupa meletakkan eskrim vanillanya dimeja belajar.

"seongmin." ujar si gigi kelinci, setelah dengan agak ragu ikut mengulurkan tangan dan menjabat tangan taeyoung.

"baru pindah kemarin ya? besok mau ikut main bareng?" tawarnya, toh satu lagi orang dikelompok kecil mereka yang berisi tiga orang bukan hal yang buruk.

"tapi aku nggak punya sepeda, kamu sama yang tadi lewat punya sepeda sendiri sendiri." seongmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"nggak papa! besok aku boncengin pake sepedaku, nanti aku sama kakakku kesini sebelum kita main." tawarnya sekali lagi. ia tahu bagaimana rasanya baru pindah ke rumah baru, satu tahun yang lalu saat mereka baru pindah hyeongjun yang lebih dahulu mengajak mereka bermain dihalaman belakang rumahnya, yang kebetulan penuh dengan pohon buah-buahan.

"oke!" ujar si gigi kelinci dengan ceria. ia berniat untuk melanjutkan percakapan dengan teman barunya, tapi kakaknya muncul di pintu gerbang, dan meneriakkan namanya agar ia segera pulang atau minuman dingin buatan ibunya akan segera habis.

"yaudah, aku pulang dulu ya." ujarnya, melambaikan tangannya pada seongmin dan kembali melajukan sepedanya.

\----

ia dan seongmin dengan mudah menjadi akrab. kebetulan mereka seumuran, dan seongmin ternyata juga berniat untuk pindah kesekolahnya setelah libur musim panas berakhir.

secara natural mereka berempat selalu pergi bersama berpasang-pasangan. kakaknya dengan hyeongjun karena hyeongjun tidak bisa naik sepeda sendiri, ia dengan seongmin.

"kak minhee sama kak hyeongjun apa nggak capek bertengkar tiap hari." tanya seeongmin. mereka baru selesai bermain bola dilapangan kecil didekat kompleks perumahan mereka. dua orang yang lebih tua itu sedang berdebat soal entah apa. taeyoung sudah lama tidak memperdulikan tema perdebatan antara kakaknya dan hyeongjun, terakhir ia mengkhawatirkan pertengkaran harian mereka, mereka berdua sedang mendebatkan nama warna kaos yang hari itu hyeongjun pakai. 

"biarin aja, mereka mah kalo seharian belum debat belum puas." 

"mereka pernah bertengkar beneran gara-gara beda argumen? yang sampe marahan beneran?"

"belum sih, nggak tau kalo kapan-kapan."

\----

"aku kangen main disungai kayak waktu dulu didesa." ujar seongmin. mereka sedang berbaring dirumput halaman belakang rumah hyeongjun setelah menghabiskan sesorean bermain kejar kejaran.

"kalo aku kangen manjat pohon-pohon besar." balasnya.

"tau nggak sih, youngtae kalo manjat pohon bisa tinggi banget kayak monyet." seru minhee menanggapi, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan menirukan suara monyet. hyeongjun dan seongmin tertawa terbahak bahak sedangkan taeyoung sibuk berusaha menendang minhee. 

"tapi seriusan, kayaknya main air asik deh." ujar hyeongjun, mungkin terbayang kalimat seongmin soal bermain di sungai. hyeongjun berdiri dari posisi berbaringnya dan berseru memanggil ayahnya sambil masuk kedalam rumah.

sore itu, ayah hyeongjun memberi mereka ijin untuk bermain air dengan selang dihalaman belakang hingga mereka berempat kedinginan.

\----

"selamat ulang tahun, kelinciiii." hyeongjun berseru senang sambil mengulurkan boneka kelinci besar. mereka sedang merayakan ulang tahun seongmin, dengan cake kecil buatan ibu seongmin sendiri.

"makasih kaka hyeongjun ini empuuuk!" seongmin berseru, sama senangnya dengan hyeongjun sambil membenamkan wajahnya diperut si boneka.

"youngtae doang yang nggak bawa hadiah! temen macem apa!" seru minhee bercanda. taeyoung mengambil krim dari potongan kue miliknya dan mengoleskannya ke pipi kakaknya. minhee berseru heboh dan berusaha membalasnya, tapi tanpa sengaja malah mengoleskan krim ketangan hyeongjun.

sore itu mereka sibuk berperang saling mengoleskan krim kesatu sama lain.

"kalian itu udeh gede, udah tiga belas sama lima belas taun kok masih colek colekan krim kue." ibu seongmin berdecak sambil memberi mereka masing masing tisu setelah perang krim mereka berakhir.

\----

"kakak sama kak hyeongjun nggak asik, sekarang mereka kemana mana berdua doang, nggak pernah mau ngajak." gerutu taeyoung. ia sedang nongkrong dipagar balkon kamar seongmin seperti biasanya. awalnya dulu seongmin akan berteriak agak taeyoung turun, tapi setelah beberapa bulan saling kenal, seongmin bahkan tidak lagi menjerit kaget jika taeyoung tiba tiba melompat naik ke balkon kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua, sambil bertingkah seperti pangeran yang ingin menyelamatkan sang putri dari menara penyihir jahat (kalimat taeyoung, bukan seongmin).

"iya ya, emang mereka pacaran?" ujarnya penasaran, ingat dengan kakaknya yang dua minggu lalu pulang dengan temannya yang dikenalkan sebagai pacarnya. 

"ewh, kayak orang gede." seru taeyoung. seongmin nyaris memukul temannya dengan bantal jika ia tidak ingat taeyoung bisa jatuh kapan saja dari pagar balkon kamarnya.

"dih mereka cuma dua tahun lebih tua dari kita."

\----

"youngtae, nyadar nggak kalo hari ini kita udah setahun temenan." taeyoung menggeleng mendengar kalimat seongmin, tangannya terulur untuk menerima semangkok eskrim buatan ibu seongmin.

"kamu ngitung gituan?" ujarnya sambil mulai melahap eskrim coklat bagiannya.

"enggak, ibu tadi malem tiba-tiba bikin sup rumput laut, katanya ngerayain satu tahun kita pindahan, berarti kan hari ini kita udah setahun temenan." ujar seongmin, sambil melahap eskrim miliknya sendiri.

"wooooh, keren juga ya udah setahun, kalo gitu ayo kita ngerayain gituan juga, setahun youngtae seongmin berteman."

"ngerayain gimana?" seongmin bertanya dengan antusias.

"nanti kita sepedaan ke minimarket deket rumahnya kak hyeongjun, terus kamu traktir aku jajan." ujar taeyoung dengan nada (berusaha) serius.

"nggak mau! malak itu namanya!"


End file.
